


Hangry

by mejackson (canicallyoumaddie)



Series: Story of Us Book (extra content) [1]
Category: Story of Us - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, LeRhys for the soul, M/M, Married LeRhys, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Story of Us Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/mejackson
Summary: Somebody get this boy asnack.





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first drabble in what most likely will be a crap-ton of drabbles in the Story of Us universe! Yes, this is original content, and yes, these are characters from my book, Story of Us. I hope you enjoy these boys as much as I do.

    “ _Rhys_ ,” Leo whined, “I’m hungry.”

    Rhys carefully finished writing the “78” on the paper in front of him before looking at the clock on the wall. “Then get a snack, sweetheart.”

    “I don’t know what to eat, though,” Leo said, and a noise caught Rhys’s attention.

    He turned around in his chair to find his husband draped over the side of the couch, pouting at him. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, we have leftovers?” 

    He had just turned back around to the papers in front of him when he heard Leo huff, “I don’t _want_ leftovers.”

    Rhys let out an exasperated sigh before turning back around and putting his chin in his hand. “What about chips?” he suggested. 

    Rhys heard a pillow hit the floor with a soft _thump._  “I don’t _want_ chips.”

    _Is this man five?_  Rhys could feel himself getting frustrated, struggling to keep the edge out of his voice as he replied, “Well, what _do_ you want?”

    Leo rolled off the couch onto the floor, hitting the carpet with a thud. He just layed there, continuing to pout. “I want _tocino_.”

    Rhys’s pen scratched against the papers in front of him. “We don’t _have_ any because you ate it all this weekend.” Leo groaned, rolling over onto his back. “Oh my god, you’re being such a drama queen.”

    Leo pushed himself onto his elbows and gave Rhys his best puppy dog eyes. “Make me some.”

    Rhys rubbed his eyes and huffed. “I’ve got papers to grade.”

    “You’ve been doing that for _hours_  though!”

    Rhys blearily looked in Leo’s direction. “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I can’t just slack off—they’re due tomorrow.”

    Leo drummed on his stomach and hummed. “Do you need any help?”

    “Can you read second-graders’ handwriting?” Rhys replied, raising an eyebrow. He could hear Leo’s sigh from the kitchen table. 

    “No.”

    A small smile broke Rhys’s grumpy expression. “Then no, I don’t need any help. Thank you for asking.”

    “You’re welcome.”

    Rhys’s pen’s tapping and Leo’s humming were the only sounds in the apartment until Leo’s voice cut the silence in two.

    “Do we still have that chicken from two nights ago?”

    An incredulous laugh snuck out without Rhys’s permission. “I thought you didn’t _want_ leftovers.”

    Leo shifted into a sitting position with a grunt. “Well, I changed my mind.”

    Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. “I love you so much, but I also kinda want to punch you in the face. You’re worse than some of my eight-year-olds.”

    “...You sound hangry. You should eat, too. Also, please don’t punch me in the face. It’s the money-maker.”

    Rhys’s eyes flew open. “I am _not_ hangry!” He said, temper flaring briefly before he realized that he was just proving Leo’s point. “Crap.”

    Leo pointed at him with a triumphant grin. “Ha! Yes you are.”

    Rhys stomach grumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear. Rhys looked at Leo sheepishly. “Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ hangry.”

    “We can have an early dinner?” Leo said, shrugging. “We’re adults, we can do whatever we want.”

    “Babe, it’s like, three o’clock.”

    Leo made a face. “So? I eat fifteen times a day. Little snacks.” 

    “Fifteen?” Rhys said, laughing, “that’s such a lie.”

    Leo rolled his eyes and grinned. “Okay, so maybe it’s more like five. Who’s counting?”

    “See, five I’ll believe.” Rhys’s stomach grumbled again and he clutched it in embarrassment. “ _How_ am I starving all of a sudden? I’m blaming you.” 

    Leo stood and put a hand on a cocked hip. “Maybe I just have a lot of influence in this household,” he said, walking over to Rhys. “I’ll make rice.”

    Rhys closed his eyes and smiled as Leo ran a hand through his hair as he passed into the kitchen. He heard a cabinet door open, then water start running. His eyes were still closed when the hand returned to his hair, and he hummed gratefully. “I love it when you do that,” Rhys said, leaning against Leo’s stomach as he stood behind Rhys’s chair.

    “I _know_  you do—that’s why I do it,” Leo replied, and Rhys could hear the smile in his voice. “See, you already seem better now that food’s on the way.”

    “Sorry for being a butt,” Rhys said, opening his eyes and wrapping an arm around Leo’s waist. He looked up to see Leo’s raised eyebrow and soft smile.

    “You weren’t _too_ bad.” Rhys shrugged, tightening the embrace as Leo continued, “But I accept your apology. Sorry for acting like an eight-year-old.” 

    Rhys smirked. “Did you hurt yourself when you fell off the couch?”

    Leo broke out of Rhys’s hold—“You know, I did? I hit my knee—“ and he held up his knee for Rhys to look at it. True to his word, there was a red mark right on his kneecap.

    Rhys stuck out his bottom lip. “Poor baby.”

    Leo stuck out his tongue in response. “I know you’re making fun of me.” He wobbled a little on one leg, but kept his knee raised. “Kiss it to make it better.”

    “Seriously?” Rhys said, laughing. When Leo just raised his eyebrows, Rhys leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the red spot on Leo’s knee. “There, all better.”

    Leo grinned. “Thank you, _sweetie._ ”

    “You’re welcome, _babe,_ ” Rhys replied, grinning back and wrapping his arms back around Leo, squishing his face into the soft t-shirt Leo was wearing. They stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for the rice to finish cooking. 

    Thankfully their rice cooker was quick, so they didn’t have to wait long. Leo gently extricated himself from his octopus of a husband, pointing into the kitchen and saying, “Don’t you want food? Let go, the beeper went off.” He sock-slid into the kitchen, much to Rhys’s amusement, and Rhys called out after him. 

    “Remember to—“

    Leo laughed. “Yes, I’ll put extra butter on yours. You’re such a weirdo.”

    “Thank you,” Rhys sang, turning back to his grading.

    Leo stopped short in the kitchen, just before reaching the rice cooker, and spun around to look at Rhys. “Wait, how did _I_ end up being the one making food?”

    Rhys beamed at him and gave him a cheesy grin. “Because you’re the best husband.”

    Leo rolled his eyes and started filling bowls with rice, unable to keep down a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy this! I have a few drabbles backed up that I want to edit and post to this collection, so as I try to distract myself from grad school, please enjoy these boys and their shenanigans!


End file.
